Vom Jäger zum Gejagten
by Peinte
Summary: Spoiler zu HP5. Harry wird von seinen Freunden verraten und nach Askaban gebracht. Dort lernt er von seinem neuen Mentor eine Menge in Stabloser Magie und ihm gelingt schließlich die Flucht aus dem Hochsicherheitstrackt. Als er schließlich in den Sommerferien nach dem sechsten Schuljahr, welches er zum Teil in Alskaban verbracht hat, in Gringots sein Erbe erfährt, welches ihm Dumbl
1. Ankunft in Askaban

**Vom Jäger zum Gejagten**

**Disclaimer (für alle Kapitel):** Ich sags mal so. Alles was ihr schon kennt gehört der guten J.K. Rowling, alles neue gehört zwar mir, verdiene aber kein Geld damit.

**Inhaltsangabe: **Harry wird von seinen Freunden verraten und nach Askaban gebracht. Dort lernt er von seinem neuen Mentor eine Menge in stabloser Magie und ihm gelingt schließlich die Flucht aus dem Hochsicherheitstrakt. Als er schließlich in den Sommerferien nach dem sechsten Schuljahr, welches er zum Teil in Askaban verbracht hat, in Gringotts sein Erbe erfährt, welches ihm Dumbledore vorenthalten hat erfährt, ändert das seine gesamte Zukunft.

**Ankunft in Askaban**

Harry wird brutal in seine Zelle in Askaban geworfen und landet unsanft auf dem Boden. Richtig realisiert hat er das nicht. In Gedanken hört er immer noch die Schreie seiner Mutter: "Bitte nicht Harry, bitte nicht Harry! Ich tue alles was du willst." Doch wie ist er eigentlich in diese Lage gekommen?

_#Flash back#_

Der Zaubergamot zieht sich zur Urteilsfindung zurück. Der Zaubergamot beriet sich fast eine halbe Stunde bis Madam Bones schließlich das Urteil verkündet: "Der Angeklagte, Mr Harry James Potter, wird der Anschuldigung, der durch den Cruciatus Fluch durchgeführten Folter, an Mr und Miss Weasley und Miss Granger, für schuldig Befunden. Der Angeklagte wir durch das geringe Alter von 15 Jahren und durch die, in der Vergangenheit erlebten, tragischen Vorkommen zu einer Freiheitsstrafe von 7 Jahren und 5 Monaten Verurteilt. Die Sitzung ist geschlossen.

_#Flash back Ende#_

Er dachte schon, er würde den weiten Weg von den Gerichtsräumen im Zaubereiministerium bis nach Askaban nicht überleben. Nur langsam schien er seine Umgebung besser wahr zu nehmen. In seiner Zelle waren nur eine einfach Pritsche mit einer Flicken-decke und ein kleiner Tisch mit einem dazugehörigen Stuhl. Die Außenwand und die wand mit der Tür waren aus massiven Stein, die Seitenwände recht und links, die zu den Nachbarzellen führten, bestanden größtenteils "nur" aus dicken Eisengitter.

Der Mann in der linken Zelle schien ihn genau zu mustern und fragte: Du kommst mir bekannt vor, als hätte ich dich schon irgend wo einmal gesehen.

"Ich heiße Harry Potter", antwortete der Junge tonlos und erschöpft.

"Was hast du hier zu suchen",wollte der Mann wissen,"hast du etwas ausgefressen?"

"Nein", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige,"aber ich wurde Verurteilt, weil ich meine 'Freunde' mit dem Cruciatus Fluch gefoltert haben soll."

"Ich werde mal sehen, was ich für dich tun kann", meinte der Fremde nur.

Ich würde mich über das ein oder andere Review freuen, egal ob positiv oder negativ. Bedenkt aber bitte, dass das meine erste ff ist. Kleine Anmerkung: die ersten kapitel sind jetzt zwar schon gepostet, ich werde aber nach und nach die vielen Rechtschreibfehler und Teils schreckliche Formatierung bearbeiten.


	2. Gefängnisalltag

**Gefängnisalltag**

* * *

Inzwischen sind drei Woche seit Harry´s Einlieferung vergangen. Der Mann in der Nachbarzelle stellte sich nur als Emil vor. Einen Nachnahmen hatte er nicht genannt und meinte, dieser sei für Harry nicht relevant. Emil wurde sein neuer Mentor und lehrte ihm als erstes den Geist zu verschließen, damit die Dementoren keinen Einfluss mehr auf ihn hatten. Aufgrund seiner Okklumentik Stunden im vergangenen Schuljahr bei Professor Snape mussten sie Harry´s Technick nur noch ein wenig perfektionieren. Nachdem der Junge Okklumentik beherschte, erläuterte Emil ihm die Grundzüge der stablosen Magie. Nach zwei weiteren Wochen schließlich beherschte er erste kleine, im Gefängnis nützlich Zauber. Als erstes wirkte er LUMOS SOLEM, ein verstärkter Lumos-Zauber, welcher den ganzen Raum Tagsüber in helles Licht taucht und Abends wieder von Harry gelöscht wurde. Auch Transformation beherschte er sehr bald ohne Zauberstab und

so verwandelte er einen kleinen Stein in einen Wecker, welcher auch gleich schon richtig eingestellt war.

Nach ein paar weiteren Tagen wurde der Schwarzhaarige dann ein mal von Emil gefragt: "Sag einmal Harry. Gibt es diese Prophezeiung, von der überall geredet wird? Wenn ja kann ich dir helfen." "Wie wollen sie mir mit der Prophezeiung helfen", fragte Harry verblüfft. "Nun ich kann dich vorbereiten und dir dann anschließend helfen diesen nicht so gemütlichen Ort zu verlassen."

"Wie wollen sie mir hier raus helfen?" "Das hat Zeit. Zunächst werden ich dir eine Grundausbildung von dem was ich weis zukommen lassen, da ist es zum ausbrechen noch zu früh, denn hier werden wir höchstens von Dementoren gestört." "Schwacher Trost", murmelte Harry sakastisch.

In den nächsten zwei Monaten lernte er sehr viel über das Duellieren und er lernte auf anraten von Emil auch die dunklen Künste. Harry ist das zwar zutiefst zuwieder, aber Emil ist der festen Ansicht, dass der Schwartharige auch diese beherschen muss. Nach einem weiteren Monat schafte er es dann auch ein Animagus zu werden. Eigentlich kann man zwar kein magisches Tier werden, aber nein Harry hat trotz allen Regeln eine magische Animagusform. Er ist ein Phönix, aber nicht irgend ein Phönix, sonder ein schwarter Phönix mit silberblauen Flügelspitzen und Schwanzfederen, deren Spitzen rotgod sind.

* * *

So das wars wieder einmal, wie immer würde ich mich über ein kleines Review freuen. Extrem kurz die Kaps ich weiß, darum gleich zwei. Es war meine erste FF wie gesagt ich verspreche, das wird sich bessern.


	3. Flucht und Schuld

**Flucht und Schuld**

* * *

Jetzt sechs Monate nach Harry´s unfreiwilliger Ankunft in Askaban meint Emil schließliech: "Ich habe dir jetzt alles gelernt, was ich weis und was ich glaube, dass es dir helfen wird. Nun ist es an der Zeit, dass du hier raus kommst. Höre also genau zu: Wie du weist kommt alle zwei Monate ein Heiler und sieht bei den Gefangenen nach den Rechten. Ich werde eine Illusion erzeugen, damit du aussießst, als ob du dringend ärztliche Hilfe benötingst. Die Krankenstation ist ja im gegensatzt zum Hochsicherheitstrackt nicht ganz oben, sondern im zweiten Stock, also viel näher am Ausgang. Du wirst höchst warscheinlich an eine Liege gefesselt werden. Sobald du allein bist verwandelst du dich, sodass du allein bist und verwandelst dich dann sofort wieder zurück, wartest auf den Heiler, nimmst seinen Zauberstab und schockst ihn. Wenn du das geschafft hast musst du nur noch hier raus. Ich geb dir noch einen kleinen Portschlüssel, den du außerhalb Askabans aktivieren kannst. Der Portschlüssel bringt dich nach Potter Manor. Siehe zu dass das Urteil aufgehoben wird und gehen dann nach Gringots, dort solltest du etwas interessantes erfahren, was dein Erbe betrifft."

"Wieso hilfst du mir eigentlich, woher kennst du mich und wie heißt du mit Nachnamen?"

Emil schaute ihn einem Moment lang nachdenklich an und meint: "Du kennst deinen Vater. Kennst du auch deinen Großvater?"

"Nein."

"Der Vater deines Großvater hatte einen Bruder mit den Namen George Potter, oder auch bekannt als Lord Grindelwald"

Wow. Das hatte gesessen. "Und was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

"Ich war die rechte Hand von George, aber leider war ich den dunklen Künsten verfallen und hätte beinahe ein rießen Desasder angerichtet, wenn er mir nicht geholfen hätte und mein Nachname ist McGregor. Ich glaube deine erste Frage kannst du dir jetzt selbst beantworten. Und jetzt schnell die Illusion, bevor die Heiler kommen. Ich versetzt dich in einen kurzen Zauberschlaf, aber keine Angst du wachst rechtzeitig auf. Also Tschau und viel Glück. Und damit war Harry auch schon eingeschlafen.

Als er wieder zu sich kam lag er in einem weißen Raum, die Hände, wie Emil vorhergesagt hat, an eine art Liege oder gefesselt. Er sah geraden noch wie jemand in einem weißen Kittel durch die Tür raus ging. Er wartete einen Augenblick, verwandelte sich dann in den Phönix, sodass er frei war und verwandelte sich augenblicklich wieder zurück. Er wartete hinter der Türe, die auch schon nack fünf Minuten wieder aufging.

Er überwältigte die Heilerin und schockte sie mit ihren eigenen Zauberstab. Er rannte durch die wenigen

Türen hinaus aus Askaban und aktivierte den Portschlüssel.

Sekunden später erschien er vor einer rießigen Burg, wobei rießig etwa fast so groß wie Hogwarts bedeutet.

Er schritt auf dass große, zweiflüglige Eisentor zu, dass wie von Geisterhand nach innen aufschwang. Kein

Wunder schließlich ist er ja der Erbe Potters.

Als er die Eingangshalle betrat, welche etwa eineinhalb mal so groß war wie die Große Halle, macht es

_Plopp _und ein piepsstimme jauchzte begeistert: "Master Potter ist zurück. Oh Twixi ist ja so glücklich." Die

kleine Hauselfe hüpfte vor begeisterung auf und ab.

"Ähm, Ja Twixi könntest du mir bitte das 'Haus' zeigen?"

6

"Aber natürlich Master Potter."

Twixi zeigte ihm das ganze Haus. Sie zeigte ihm die Küche, die Arbeitszimmer, die unzähligen

Gästezimmer, seine Mastesuite, die Bibliothek, welche auch an die Maße der Großen Halle harankam und aus

der man Hermine wahrscheinlich mit Gewalt rauszerren müsste, bishin zu der Waffenkammer.

Harry beschloss sich jetzt erst einmal auszuruhen und genoss zum ersten Mal seit einem halben Jahr ein

ordentliches Abendessen und ging dann zu Bett.

Zwei Tage nach seiner Ankunft in Potter Manor ließ er sich von Twixi einen Portschlüssel geben, welcher

in direkt in die Große Halle brachte. Er hatte alles genau geplant.

Er erschien zum Mittagessen in der Großen Halle, zog mit einem Aufrufzauber die nächstbeste Person zu

sich heran, eine Slytherin aus dem vierten Schuljahr, hielt ihr ein Messer unter die Kehle und zischte ihr zu:

"Halt still dann passiert dir nichts" Und in die Halle brüllte er: "Ich habe zwei Bedingungen. Wenn ihr mir die

erfüllt, dann passiert hier niemanden etwas!"

"Und die wären", entgegnete Dumbledore.

"Erstens. Es finden sich augenblichklich Arthur, Molly, Ronald und Ginerva Weasly, Hermine Granger,

der Minister, 10 Auroren, zwei Vertreter der Presse und sie Albus Dumbeldore, hier in der Großen Halle ein.

"Aber das dauert."

"Ich habe Zeit."

Zwanzig Minuten später bestand Harry dann darau, dass seine drei Freunde mit Veritaserum befragt

werden, wie das Geschehen wirklich abgelaufen ist. Hermine und Ginny blieben bei den selben Antworten wie

auch schon im Gericht, aber als Ron an der Reihe war, kam dan der Hammer.

"Wie hat sich das Geschehen wirklich zugetragen", wurde auch er von Harry gefragt.

Ich habe Hermine, Ginny und Harry in unseren Besenschuppen gelockt. Vorher habe ich noch die

Zauberstäbe von meinem Vater und meinem Bruder Percy genommen, die beide schon erschöpft geschlafen

haben. Mit den Zauberstab von meinem Bruder habe ich einen ganz leichten Cruciatus auf Hermine Ginny und

mich gesprochen, mit den Stab von meinem Vater habe ich dann das Gedächtnis der beiden Mädchen

bearbeitet, sodass sie sich an die Tat von Harry zu erinnern glauben. Sie glaubten auch, dass Hermine Harry

mit ihrem Zauberstab aus Notwehr gelähmt hatte, was ich war. Als dann die Zauberer von der Abteilung

unbefugte Zauberrei Minderjähriger kamen, tat ich so als sei ich, wie auch zwei Tage später vor Gericht zu

schwach für eine Aussage unter Wahrheitsserum, sodass ich nicht befragt wurde.

Harry war total wütend, schaffte aber einen einigermaßen Beruigten Ton: "Ich erwarte, dass in spätestens

einer Woche alle meine persönlichen Gegenstände in Gringots für mich hinterlegt sind." Und damit

verschwand er auch schon mit einem weitern Portschlüssel zurück nach Potter Manor.

* * *

**Bad Hermione: **Du hast recht, es geht wirklich ein bisschen in die Richtung der Storys von Heiko2003. Könnte daran liegen das diese genau mein Geschmack sind. Ich weiß auch, dass der Anfang ziehmlich schwierig zu lesen und auch verdammt kurz ist. Die Story habe ich schon vor längerem angefangen und wollte sie jetzt nicht mehr umschreiben. Ich verspreche aber, dass beides besser wird, spätestens, wenn ich wieder auf aktueller höhe bin.


	4. Erbe

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück erscheint, erwarten ihn auch schon drei Eulen. Zwei von ihnen brachten zwei, sehr offiziell aussehende, Briefe, die dritte trug die aktuelle Ausgabe des Tagespropheten im Schnabel und wartete auf ihre Bezahlung. Er legte die beiden Briefe beiseite und sah sich zuerst den 'Propheten' an. Und tatsächlich war auf der Titelseite ein sehr großes Bild von ihm selbst. Darüber prangte in großen Lettern die Schlagzeile: 'Harry Potter unschuldig.' Darunter stand etwas kleiner. 'Verbrechen von besten Freund Ronald Weasley inszeniert.

Er legte den Tagespropheten beiseite und widmete sich den ersten der beiden Briefen. "Ah das Ministerium, was wollen die denn von mir?"

Sehr geehrter Mister Potter,

zunächst möchten wir uns in aller Form bei ihnen entschuldigen. Aufgrund ihres plötzlichen verschwindens gestern, konnten wir sie leider nicht mehr in Kenntniss setzten, dass für die Verhandlung im Falle Ronald Weasly, Mittwoch den 17. April 1996 ihre Anwesenheit erforderlich ist.

In der Hoffnung, dass sie wohl auf sind

Amelia Bones  
Leiterin der magischen Strafverfolgung

"Ok, jetzt wird das ganze so richtig interessant." Der zweite Brief war von Gringotts.

Sehr geehrter Mister Potter,

wir, die Kobolde von Gringotts, haben beschlossen die Famielien Stammbäume einmal gründlich zu überprüfen. Wir haben dabei einige, für sie sichere interessante, Tatsachen herrausgefunden. Genaueres können wir ihnen in diesen Brief nicht sagen, für den Fall, dass er in falsche Hände gerät. Sollten sie sich nicht bis spätestens Montat, den 10. September bei uns melden, gehen wir davon aus, dass dieser Brief sie nicht erreicht hat. Sie werden dann von zwei vertraulichen Angestellten des Ministeriums persönlich von dem Inhalt dieses Briefes in Kentniss gesetzt.

Gornook  
Geschäftsleiter von Gringots

"Hmm. Das ist in zwei Wochen. Ich glaube ich warte, bis mein Ultimatum an Dumbledore abgelaufen ist, das sind ja nur noch ein paar Tage.

An dem besagten Tag reiste er wieder mit einem von Twixi´s Portschlüssel in die Winkelgasse, direkt vor den Eingang von Gringotts.

"Ah, Mister Potter", wurde er von einem Kobold am Schalter empfangen, als er sein Anliegen nannte, "folgen sie mir bitte."

Der Kobold führte ihn hinter der Halle eine Treppe hinauf und dann durch einen endlos langen, gewundenen Gang, vorbei an unzähligen Türen zu einem Büro, an dessen Tür ein Schild mit der Aufschrift _Ranghook Erbschaftsangelegenheiten_. Er öffnete ihm die Tür und dahinter wurde er von einem weiteren Kobold empfangen, der ihn zu Mr Ranghook führte.

"Mister Potter, es ist mir eine Freude sie kennen zu lernen. Ich habe ein paar Angelegenheiten mit ihnen zu besprechen. Wie wir ihnen bereits mitgeteilt haben, haben wir uns entschlossen die Stammbäume der alten Familien noch einmal genauer zu betrachten, d.h. wir haben jeden ihrer Vorfahren bis über zweitausend Jahre zurück verfolgt. Dabei haben wir festgestellt, dass die Potters in direkter Linie von den Gryffindors und somit auch von den Ravenclaws abstammen. Godric Gryffindor hingegen war der Urenkel von Merlin." An dieser stelle machte der Kobold eine kleine Pause und Harry war erst einmal Baff. "Irgend ein Potter aber hat damals eine Nachfahrin von Morgana Le Fey Geheiratet. Ihre Mutter hingegen stammt direkt von den Peverells ab. Da die letzten drei Generationen vor ihrer Mutter alle Squibs waren, ging man davon aus, dass ihre Mutter Muggelstämmig ist. Dazu hat auch die Tatsache beigetragen, dass ihr Urgroßvater ihrer Großmutter verschwiegen hat, dass sie von Zauberern abstamme. Was ihr Erbe anbelangt, sehen sie besser selbst." Mit diesen Worten reichte der Kobold ihm ein Blatt Pergament.

Harry James Potter  
Teil- bzw. Haupterbe von folgenden Familien:

Familie Potter: 150 000 000 Galleonen

Familie Balck: 50 000 000 Galleonen

James und Lilly Potter: 15 000 000 Galleonen

Merlin: 210 000 000 Galleonen

Familie Gryffindor: 600 000 000 Galleonen

Familie Ravenclaw: 450 000 000 Galleonen

Familie Peverel 75 000 Galleonen

Morgana Le Fay: Teilerbe von 25 000 Galleonen

Titel

Lord Potter  
Lord Black  
Lord Gryffindor

Imobilien

Potter Manor - Schottland  
Potter Castle - Edinburgh  
Potter Place - Godrics Hollow  
Black End - Winkelgasse 71  
Grimmauld Place Nummer 12  
Schloss Hogwarts

"Da sie von Morgana Le Fay Nicht der Haupterbe sind, steht ihnen dieser Titel leider nicht zu. Ihr vollständiger Titel lautet Lord Potter-Black Merlin Gryffindor Ravenclaw Peverell. Die Reihenfolge der Nachnahmen sieht so aus: Als erstes kommte ihr Geburtsname, dann folgen die restlichn Namen in absteigender Reihenfolge. Da sie aber mit der Familie Black nicht verwand sind wird bei ihnen aus Potter, Potter-Black."

"Wieso erfahre ich eigentlich gerade jetzt von meinem Erbe. Ich meine das der Potters gehört mir jetzt schon seit Jahren?"

"Interessant. Normalerweise hatter Professor Dumbledore die Augabe sie ab ihres dreizenten Lebensjahres mit ihrem Erbe vertraut zu machen."

"Dumbledore", dachte Harry wütend, "aber OK um den kümmere ich mich später."

"Desweiteren möchte ich sie davon in Kentniss setzten, dass sie als Nachfolger von Gryffindor und Ravenclay und dem Aussterben der Huffelpuff und Slytherin-Linie ihnen nich nur Hogwarts zu 100% gehört. Nein, sie haben auch die Majorität im Schulrat, der durch sie jetzt theoretisch überflüssig ist. Des weiteren genießen sie als Lord imunität gegenüber dem Ministerium, d.h. dass sie und alle Personen, für die sie bürgen, bzw. die unter ihrem Schutz stehen, stehen auserhalb der Gerichtbarkeit des Ministeriums. Das gilt aber nicht für bereits verurteilte Personen oder wenn die anderen Mitglieder des Zaubereradels der Meinung sind, das diese Person diesen Schutz nicht verdient."

"Nur eine Frage. Wer ist der Haupterbe von Morgana Le Fay?"

"So viel wir wissen ein gewisser Lord Emil McGregor."

"Vielen Dank, das ist sehr interessant."

"Wenn sie wünschen arangiere ich für sie ein Treffen mit ihrer Privatsekretärin"

"Ja bitte für nächsten Monta wenn möglich"

Sie verabschiedeten sich noch und Harry kehrte mit einem Portschlüssel zurück nach Hause.

* * *

**Ice:** Meine Story ist NICHT geklaut. Ich weiß, dass der Anfang stark dem von Lord of Scyde ähnelt, aber dass ist Zufall, bzw keine Absicht. Diese Story ist außerdem meine erste, die ich angefangen habe zu schreiben. Die ganzen Rechtschreibfehler bessere ich vor dem uploaden aus und das Geschehen wird nach eineren längeren Schreibpause (die von Harry Potter xPerts wissen wie lang ) auch genauer. Ich bedanke mich bei allen im Vorraus, die es bis dahin aushalten :-)


	5. Konsequenzen

Am Montagmorgen erwachte Harry frisch und ausgeruht und erwartete das Treffen mit seiner Privatsekretär in Amelia Fawcett. Als diese dann um 10.00 Uhr kam wurde diese freudig von ihm begrüßt. "Hallo Mrs Fawcett." "Morgen Mister Potter. Bitte sagen sie doch du und Amelia zu mir." "Aber nur wenn das selbe auch für sie gilt."

Also Mr Pot...äh Harry es gibt einige Themen, welche ich noch mit dir Besprechen würde. Als erstes hat die Bank gestern wahrscheinlich nicht erwähnt, dass du als Lord über dem Ministerium steht. Du kannst es also nach belieben auflösen und neu formen, bzw. umstrukturieren. Das bedeutet auch, dass du nach belieben den Minister absetzen und andere in dieses Amt erheben kannst."

"Ich lasse es mir durch den Kopf gehen. Für das was ich vor habe, brauche ich aber noch so einen korrupten Idioten wie Fugde … Äh, Verzeihung"

Kein Problem ich bin da der selben Meinung. Was hast du vor?"

"Darüber unterhalte ich mich erst mit meinem Anwalt. Sollte es gelingen, wirst du es eh allzu bald in der Zeitung erfahren. Wenn wir schon beim Thema sind, arbeitet für mich ein Anwalt?"

"Ja zwei. Mr Zabini ist für die offizielle Politik zuständig. Er vertritt dich in Rechtsangelegenheiten und ähnliches. Mr Geengrass hingegen beschäftigt sich mit der gesellschaftlichen Politik zwischen den Häusern. Er wird dir auch etwas Etikette beibringen, ganau abgestimmt auf deinen Stand als Potter. Beide haben ürbigens Kinder, die in deinem Jahrgang sind, was du sicher weist."

"Ja und beide in Slytherin", murmelte Harry.

Amelia ging nicht näher darauf ein und fuhr fort. "Des weiteren möchte ich mit dir über deine Geldanlagen bei den Muggeln reden. Deine Firmenbeteiligungen in der Muggelwelt werden ja von Gringots geregelt. Du hast bei der Bank Leitner & Co, wobei & Co für Gringotts steht, ein Kapital von 250 000 Pfund. Dieser Betrag wird von Gringots stets aufrecht erhalten. Für Zahlungen bei den Muggeln verwendest du am besten diese Kreditkarte." Mit diesen Worten reichte sie ihm eine kleine, blaue Plastikkarte mit dem Logo einer Muggelbank.

"Ich möchte dich darauf hinweisen, dass ich dich, natürlich nur wenn du willst, dich dirkret und im hintergrund, zu politischen und anderen wichtigen Treffen begleite. Solltest du dort irgendwelche Termine vereinbaren, werde ich diese sofort notieren und dich auch darauf aufmerksam machen wenn dich jemand sprechen möchte. Hast du noch Fragen?"

"Ja wie viele Hauselfen arbeiten wo?"

"Hier arbeitet nur Twixi. Am Grimmauld Place nur Kreacher, in Potter Castle arbeiten 60, in Black End 100 und in Hogwarts ca. 200 Hauselfen.

"Dann hol doch bitte ein paar Hauselfen von Hogwarts hier her und ach ja ich brauche einen neuen Zauberstab und zwar den besten den es gibt. Welchen Hersteller könntest du mir da empfehlen?"

"Das mit den Hauselfen ist kein Problem und für deinen Zauberstab würde ich dir empfehlen, dass wir nach Deutschland reisen, genauer gesagt nach München in die 'Magische Straße der Überraschungen' ähnlich der Winkelgasse.

Am Nachmittag unterhielt sich Harry dann mit seinen Anwälten. "Sagt ihnen der Name Emil McGregor etwas?"  
Er richtete diese Frage an Mr Zabini.

"Grindelwald ist doch ein Mitglied des Zaubereradels und er war die rechte Hand Grindelwalds." "Das zweite spielt eigentlich keine Rolle. Aber als Lord kann er doch eigentlich vom Gamot nicht Angeklagt und damit schon garnicht inhaftiert werden oder?" "Da hast du absolut recht." Gut dann fertige bitte ein dementsprechendes Schreiben an Fugde an." Er besprach mit ihnen noch seinen anderen Plan mit ihnen, bevor er Ebenfalls einen, anonymen, Brief an den Minister schrib:

Sehr geehrter Herr Minister,

ich möchte ihnen ein dringendes Anliegen schreiben. Es betrifft den Orden des Phönix. Zwar verfolgt er die richtigen Ziele, verwendet aber die völlig falschen Mitteln. Die Folge ist, dass er die Gemeinschaft nicht schützt, sondern in nur noch Größere Gefahr bringt. Dies könnte aber effektiv von ihnen verhindert werden in dem sie den Orden für illegal erklären und somit verbieten.

Hochachtungsvoll  
Lord Peverell

Er hatte sich bewusst dafür entschieden seinen Titel mit einem nicht dazugehörigen, unauffälligen Namen zu mischen. So konnte Fudge keinen Verdacht schöpfen.

Als er am Abend den Abendpropheten aufschlug sah er auch schon die Schlagzeile: 'Orden des Phönix illegal' 'Minister Fudge verbietet Wiederstandgruppe zum Wohl der Allgemeinheit'. Jetzt musste er sich nur noch überlegen, wie er Dumbledore aus Hogwarts bekam und den ein oder anderen inkompetenten Lehrer gleich dazu.

* * *

So im nächsten Kapitel Dumbledore´s Schachspiel der Macht' erfahrt ihr die ganzen Geheimnisse von Dumbledore.  
Kurze Umfrage: Ich finde es ja immer cooler wenn sich Harry in mehrere Tiere verwandeln kann. Jetzt die Frage, soll harry ein besonderer Animagus sein oder soll er einfach so weit fortgeschritten in Verwandlung und stablose Magie sein, dass er sich ohne Zauberstab verwandeln kann.  
Ach ja Reviews sind immer willkommen :)


End file.
